


Amongst Monsters

by Cosmic_Cookie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, POV Second Person, Past Abuse, Rating May Change, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, before Frisk, minor PTSD, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:39:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Cookie/pseuds/Cosmic_Cookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before Frisk, there was another human who fell into the Underground. One of the last humans known to have such a strong connection with their soul that they can physically manifest it's energy in the form of magic. Abused, they ran away and found themselves in the loving arms of Toriel. This is the story of their life, and how they were raised amongst monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fallen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everybody! So, obviously this is the first thing I've ever posted here.. It also happens to be the first reader-insert I've ever tried to write, so hopefully you all like it? Hah, yeah.. Anyway, this is something I just thought up of in the middle of the night and thought it would be cute.
> 
> Just a warning, I'm a slow writer, so this'll take time. A lot of time. I'm already writing the second chapter, but I might be working on it for weeks before I'm done with it, so that's my warning. You have been warned.
> 
> Lastly, this will be heavily influenced by whatever you, as the readers, say. I will hold little 'polls' at the end of each chapter in which I will want you all to choose one way or another. This will be a reoccurring thing. It might be something small, or it might be very, very big; but whatever it is, it will all depend on you. It is possible I will make multiple endings to this if the choices tie or are drastic enough for me to do so, but as of now, that is not official.
> 
> So that's all from me! Thanks for reading through all that. Hope you enjoy the story!

It had been a long time since the last sorcerer gave his final breath. With them gone, magic vanished from the human world. It was considered impossible for their unique connection to remerge, and so humans learned to live without it. After all, no one even remembered where they learned such things in the first place.

Some humans tried to gain popularity by pretending to have such a connection, but in the end they were all posers. That is, until you came along. It was unexpected, the first time you showed signs of having a connection with magic. Your family didn't know how to respond at first. Then, they were convinced that it was a sign. Certainly this meant you were destined for greatness, having such a rare thing as magic. They piled expectations onto you until, finally, you couldn't keep up anymore. Then, when you disappointed them, they would punish you severely.

You, of course, tried not to fail. However, this turned out to be a very tall order. Failing could be anything from not doing chores, to things out of your control, such as accidentally tripping or losing control of your 'powers.' It became such a fear to fail that you couldn't take it anymore. You fled without thinking, running to the one place you knew no one would come looking: Mt. Ebbot.

There, you found yourself unable to stop crying as you trudged along, letting your short legs carry you along. You knew it was wrong. You knew You'd be punished. You didn't want this to happen anymore. All you wanted a normal life; one with a loving family and no high expectations. You were just a child, after all. Weren't those things that children usually had, or at least deserved? Eyes blurred with tears, you didn't see the large chasm until you were falling into it.

By the time you realized what was happening, you only had a split second to scream out in fear before hitting the ground. You must have hit your head, because the next thing you knew, you were waking up in a bed, covered by a thick quilt. Your head stung painfully, and you took a moment to get used to it before looking around. Though the bed reminded you of the one you had at home, the room itself was certainly not the same. A pleasant smell filled the air, but you almost didn't notice it as fear and worry overcame you. Where were you? As you tried to sit up, the pain in your head worsened, and a quiet whine escaped you. The last thing you could remember was running away to the mountain, followed by the feeling of rushing wind.

"Ah, you're awake," a soft voice called.

You turned your head to the now-open door to see.. a goat? A talking goat.. on two legs. It wore light purple robes with a strange symbol on the front, and was holding a clear glass of what seemed to be water. It moved closer, stepping to one side of the bed as it spoke again.

"You were asleep for quite some time. I was getting worried," It.. she? The creature had a pleasant voice, one which sounded distinctly feminine. You found herself unable to reply as you simply stared dumbfoundedly, blinking your eyes as you tried to process what was happening.

"My apologies. I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Toriel," she said, a smile on her face. That was a smile, wasn't it..? It seemed friendly enough. Slowly, ever so slowly, you opened your mouth, but found your throat dry and too hoarse to even speak. You choked a little, and again Toriel spoke, "Oh dear. Here, drink this."

She held out the glass of water, and you didn't hesitate to take it. It didn't cross your mind that this creature could be malicious, so you didn't question her motives. After taking a few large gulps from the glass, you gently lowered it and took a deep breath. The cold water soothed your throat, and as the creature-- Toriel, she'd called herself-- took it back from you to place it on the nightstand next to the bed, you found yourself mumbling a quiet, "Thank you."

Toriel's smile seemed to grow just a little bit at the weak words. "You're very welcome, my child," she chimed.

You didn't know what to do. You was lost, confused, and all you could do was think about those stories you'd read about the mountain. The mountain of monsters. The mountain you had been climbing before everything went dark. Had those stories really been true? Could you..? Were you.. in the mountain? Was this a monster?

Almost as if reading your mind, Toriel spoke, "You look confused. I suppose I should explain some things." She moved to sit at the bottom of the bed before inquiring softly, "Do you remember anything before you woke up here, my child?"

You hesitated before answering with a small nod. "I.. I was climbing the mountain, and.. I fell," you answered, recalling what you could from the moments before you woke up here.

"That's right. You fell into the mountain and hit your head. I found you and brought you home," Toriel explained.

So you were right after all. This is the inside of the mountain. You were in the mountain of monsters. You fell quiet for a moment, but Toriel seemed to notice that you wanted to ask something and questioned gently, "Is something bothering you, my child?"

You were nervous. Would the goat-like lady get mad if you asked..? Deciding to take the chance, you took a breath and whispered the question on your mind, "Are.. you a monster?"

There was a moment, and then Toriel gave a soft giggle. "Yes, but do not worry, I will not harm you. I will keep you safe," she said.

The way she spoke made you want to believe her, and you found herself slowly doing just that. It seemed this monster had no intentions of ill will, and that alone was enough to make you feel at ease. Slowly, a small, genuine smile made it's way across your face for the first time in a long while.

Seeing this, Toriel took the opportunity to ask, "What is your name, my child?"

"Um.. My name is ________."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! How was that? Good? Bad? In between?
> 
> Well, no matter. What's important now is the poll! Since it's the first chapter, there's really nothing poll-worthy just yet, but I'd still like to go ahead with it. That being said, here's the question:
> 
> Out of all the monsters in the ruins, which ones do you think might startle you if you ran into them as a child? (If you were easily startled as a child, then which ones would startle you the most?)


	2. Mothers and Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a year since you fell into the Underground, and life goes on. You end up seeing Toriel as a motherly figure and discover ghosts are real after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. I wasn't expecting to finish this chapter so quickly. Um.. Sorry for not giving you guys enough time to answer that last poll, haha. It didn't matter that much, any way. I hope you don't mind me deciding for you all!

The next morning you awoke to the smell of a freshly baked cinnamon-butterscotch pie. There was no sun to tell you what time of day it was, but that didn't bother you. Spending the day with Toriel made up for anything you would have missed on the surface.

You eagerly followed the female monster through the ruins, finding that you really didn't mind the new scenery. You learned about the puzzles set up here and there, and met some of the other monsters along the way. Then, as it was nearing early afternoon, you helped Toriel tend to the golden flowers where, apparently, she had found you passed out. Looking up through the chasm, you found herself more happy than you'd ever been before. You didn't miss a single thing, and the joy of finally being free from your old life showed in the brilliant smile you wore.

Days passed, and you stayed with the kind monster known as Toriel. The 'guardian of the ruins' was like the mother you'd always wanted. Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and eventually a year had passed. Toriel taught you many things and took good care of you during this time, and not once had your powers grown out of control. Which, given that you were only nine at the time, was quite the feat. Your magic was the only thing you kept secret from your new guardian. Fearful of once again being put on a pedestal, or worse, shunned for your ability, you made sure to never use it.

As you woke up and got ready for the day, you noticed something strange. Toriel hadn't come to wake you this morning. Slightly concerned, you made your way to the living and dining area, only to find that she wasn't there. Hearing noise from the kitchen, you walked over to the open doorway to see the goat-like monster placing a slice of pie on a plate. She then picked up the plate and turned, only to stop suddenly with a start. "Oh! My child, you startled me," she said, one hand placed to her chest where her heart was, while the other held the plate. You grinned and gave a short, childish giggle before running into the kitchen excitedly. "You made pie!" you cheered as you wrapped her small arms around the much taller monster's legs.

Toriel gave a small laugh before nodding. "Yes, just for you," she said sweetly, leaning down to hand you the plate with the slice of pie on it. You took it eagerly. You then dutifully took it to the table before you began eating it. Toriel followed just behind you and watched as you shoved spoonful after spoonful of the sweet into your mouth, a blissful smile on her face. Glancing up, you noticed the stare and hesitated before giving a confused, "What..?"

She gave you an amused look before finally answering with a question of her own, "Do you remember the day you fell down here?"

You paused. Of course you remembered, but what did that have to do with anything? Slowly, you replied with a confused, "Yes?" which only seemed to amuse your guardian further. "It was today; exactly one year ago," she revealed, and immediately you felt a smile spread across your face as your eyes lit up with wonder, "I thought we should celebrate such a special day. What do you think?"

"This is the best day ever, Mom!" you squealed with joy, before suddenly halting at the shocked look on Toriel's face. "Did I..?" you started, but quickly trailed off. Before you could finish, the monster's smile returned. "S-Sorry, I was just.. surprised," she said quietly, to which you slightly tilted your head in confusion.

"You may call me 'mom,' if that would make you happy," she then finished after a moment, glancing away briefly.

Without wasting a second, you leapt from your chair and darted around the table to embrace your adoptive mother. "I love you, mom," you told her quietly. It took a moment, but then Toriel returned the embrace fully. "I love you, too, my child," she said.

There was a moment, then a quiet sob escaped her. You pulled back suddenly, worry overcoming all previous emotions. "You're crying!" you exclaimed, absolutely horrified. That is, until Toriel laughed.

"Sorry, sorry.. I'm just happy, that's all," the monster explained, wiping the tears away quickly. She then rose to her full height again and said, "Go ahead and finish your breakfast, my child. Then you can play in the ruins all day-- so long as you stay where I can see you."

With another smile appearing on your face, You nodded and returned to your plate of half-eaten pie.

After finishing the slice, Toriel led you outside and began the walk through the ruins. You excitedly made circles around her and ran from one area to the next, but never too far. Should you do so, it would only worry your mother, so you stuck close. The occasional froggit would hop close, or a whimsun would hover forward, but with Toriel nearby, you never had to worry about being harmed.

Not that the monsters were at all that aggressive. There were a few times you had spoken with a froggit, and they seemed perfectly friendly. The whimsuns would almost always flee before you could even greet them. The loox and vegetoids, however, had scared you on more than one occasion. The gnashing teeth and wide eye of the loox left you feeling like they meant you harm, while the vegetoids had startled you by popping up from the ground when you least expected it.

One monster in particular grabbed your attention as you made your way, hand-in-hand with Toriel after a particularly frightening encounter with a vegetoid popping up directly underneath you, through the ruins. They looked like little more than a white bed sheet with a face on the ground, but as you drew near you realized the 'sheet' was crying. They seemed to be directly blocking the path you and Toriel often took.

Your new mother moved to be protectively between you and the monster you'd never seen before, but before she could, you let go of her hand and quickly moved closer. Whatever they were, they couldn't possibly be bad if they were crying, right? That's what you thought as you knelt down next to them.

"Hello there," you greeted with a friendly smile.

The face looked towards you, but it took a moment before you got any sort of reply. "Um.. hello," they eventually mumbled. You took it as a sign to continue.

"My name is ________," you said with an air of pride, then looked to them as you asked, "What's your name?"

The 'sheet' seemed to get a little flustered as they lifted themselves into the air, floating gently. "Oh, uh.. My name is.. Napstablook," they answered with much less enthusiasm.

Your smile turned into a grin. "That's a nice name!" you complimented them as you returned to your feet.

A small smile appeared on their face, and they replied softly, "Thank you." Their tears even lessened as they hovered above you, and soon after they asked, "Do you.. want to see something neat?"

Curious, you gave a nod. Behind you Toriel gave a suspicious glare, but it went mostly unnoticed as Napstablook murmured distractedly, "Um.. okay. Just let me.."

They trailed off, and suddenly their tears began drifting upwards, slowly forming a top hat on top of their head. You 'ooh'ed and 'ah'ed as it formed, then gave them an applause as they said, "I call it.. dapper blook."

"That's so cool!" you cheered. A faint blush appeared just below their eyes, and then the top hat fizzled away. Toriel relaxed behind you, a smile appearing on her face at your joy.

"I usually come to the ruins to be alone, but today I met someone nice..." Napstablook spoke, looking away briefly before apparently noticing they were in your way. "Oh.. I'll, um.. get out of your way now," they stated nervously, and suddenly they were gone. You looked about worriedly for where they could have gone, but as Toriel placed a hand on your shoulder, you let your worry fade.

"That was very kind of you, to try and cheer that ghost," she remarked as you both started walking again.

At first, you shook your head in response, about to explain how you only wanted to help since they looked so sad, but then you quickly halted when you noticed one of the words she used.

"That was a ghost?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how did everyone feel about the decision I made for you? Loox and vegetoids are rather spooky, are they not? At least, I assume a child would find them startling if they ran across them.
> 
> In other news, I have a new poll for you all! This one is something you'll have to deal with for a long time, so if you have a preference, you better get it out before I post the next chapter! (I'll make sure to give you all at least three days to comment this time, haha.) Here it is:
> 
> What color would you want your soul to be?


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel has a surprise for you, but you also get a surprise visit from another monster while waiting for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I actually put off posting this after I finished it to give you time to respond to the last chapter, but now here it is! For all of you to enjoy.
> 
> Only one person responded to the poll, so now your soul in this story will be purple from now on. Hope you all like that color!
> 
> I originally wanted a really gender-neutral color, and I know some people are biased against purple, but I guess those who don't like it will just have to get over it. You can replace the color in your head if you don't like it. I, for one, really like purple, and it fits nicely.
> 
> Thank you for your comment!

After the brief experience with the friendly ghost, it didn't take long for you and Toriel to arrive at the area with the golden flowers where you'd fallen down. Light poured into the cavern from above. The sun was at it's peak in the sky, though you only knew that from the clock on the old phone Toriel had given you. Not even the sky itself was visible through the chasm, despite the amount of light in the large, open area. You assumed it had something to do with magic.

Toriel moved to the edge of the flowers and knelt down. You followed her quietly with a smile and sat down a few feet away, your shoes barely touching the petals of a few flowers. You watched as she picked the dead leaves off some of them and pulled any weeds that had began to grow. Eventually you tried to lend her a hand, earning a smile from the white-furred monster.

There was something very grounding about doing this with her. Something that made you feel so at peace. Like you were right where you belong.

Eventually Toriel seemed happy with the bed of flowers, and you moved to sit next to her side as she peacefully watched them sway in the small breeze that filtered into the open area. Everything felt right.

Your guardian shifted, and you looked confused as she rose to her feet. "My child, there is something I wish to do. Will you be good and stay here until I return?" she asked pleasantly. You were curious, but gave a nod. "Okay," you confirmed, and she smiled before moving to leave the large, cavernous area.

You had faith in Toriel, and stayed there, quietly watching the flowers. A few minutes passed before you started to grow restless. You stood up and turned, briefly glancing at the way out, but quickly deciding it would probably only worry your mother if she came back to see you weren't there.

You decided to try and move about to get rid of the feeling, pacing around the room in your boredom. You glanced to the door again. It felt like she was taking forever to return. Had something happened? Maybe if you just went out and checked to make sure she was okay?

You took a step towards it, but stopped at the sound of a voice.

"Howdy!"

Looking back towards the flower bed, you noticed a single flower that stood out amongst the others. It wore a cheery smile, and had beady eyes which seemed to be focused directly on you.

You hesitated. Again, this was a monster you'd never seen before. That makes twice in one day.

Not wanting to be rude, you smiled back at it and replied, "Hello!"

It looked pleased by your friendly greeting. "My name's Flowey. Flowey the flower." it introduced itself. You returned the introduction with one of your own, "I'm _______. Um.. _______ the human."

"A human, huh? Golly, you must be awfully confused, being in a place like this," it said, looking at you with pity.

You shook your head in response. "I'm fine, I'm just waiting for my mom to come back," you explained, smiling at it.

"Oh, I see," it said, it's smile never fading. "But you know, it's awfully dangerous down here.. Are you sure you'll be okay? Alone?" it asked you, it's 'head' tilting on it's stem to one side.

You didn't hesitate to give a nod with a bright smile. "I'm strong, I can take care of myself," you boasted.

The flower straightened itself back out, it's eyes shifting a little on it's face. "Really?" it asked with a small laugh, "Can you prove it?"

A pause.

"Aw, that's too bad. I guess you're just like any other human," it spoke, shrugging it's leaves, "Unfortunately for you, humans never make it long down here. They're all weak. Eventually you'll die, just like the rest."

You tensed on the spot. The flower's face had shifted completely into something with large, hollow eyes that had piercing white specks as 'pupils' and a crooked smile with sharp teeth. This wasn't the friendly monster that you'd first believed it to be, and it's words startled you.

Of course you'd heard the rumors of the mountain. Humans that go there never come back.. but that hadn't really hit you until now. You had yet to see any other humans down here. Even if they were just trapped down here with the monsters, wouldn't you have met one by now? Something about that thought made you very uneasy. However, you weren't about to let this monster scare you. You were still strong.

"N-No I won't," you stuttered briefly before gaining a good hold on your courage. "I'm stronger than them, and Mom will help me, too!" you told the flower, puffing up your chest in an attempt to make yourself seem bigger than you actually were.

Flowey cackled. "Mommy isn't here to protect you right now, and you're too weak to fight back," the flower spat, and suddenly you felt yourself stuck to the ground. Looking down, you noticed vines wrapped around your feet, holding them in place, as thorns threatened to cut into the skin showing just above your ankles.

You pulled at the vines in a panic, trying to escape the evil plant, but they wouldn't budge. After a moment of trying to flee, you noticed a tugging at your chest, followed by a sudden feeling of being very light.

Looking up, you took in the sight of a small heart floating peacefully in front of you. It was colored a vibrant purple, and reflected the light around it brilliantly, like a polished stone. It also seemed to pulse with light, growing brighter one minute before slowly fading out the next. It was oddly mesmerizing, and for a moment you forgot the peril you were in.

However, your moment of peace didn't last long as the flower sneered menacingly, "See that heart? That's your SOUL. The very accumulation of your being. Watch what happens when I attack it!" With this, Flowey shot a single white speck at the heart, and pain shot through you. A crack appeared on the side of the heart, and you yelled out.

It hurt. It hurt so much.

In the back of your mind you registered the manic laughter of the flower, who seemed to be enjoying your pain. "Get it now? You're weak, and you'll die down here, just like all the others," he said between laughs.

Without even thinking, your power began to surge. The heart began to glow brightly, nearly blinding you. You shut your eyes in response to it, but this did nothing to stop the light. It grew until, suddenly, a wave of energy erupted from it. It passed by you harmlessly, almost as if you weren't even there, but everything around you was suddenly alight with purple flames.

With a startled sound, the flower retracted the vines around your foot back into the ground before they could be burnt to a crisp by the fire. Flowey himself was too far away for be harmed by it, but disappeared into the ground anyway, as if frightened away by your power.

That's what you'd hoped anyway.

The heart receded back into your chest, and you felt weight return to your body. It was so sudden, however, that you ended up falling to the ground. Nearby you heard footsteps approach you, but you didn't feel like moving just yet. Everything still ached, and all you wanted to do was lay there in the dirt.

"Are you alright, my child?" a familiar voice called. Slowly, you felt yourself being lifted up, and you opened your eyes to see Toriel.

You couldn't help the tears that filled your eyes as you murmured, "M-Mom.."

She smiled at you. "It's okay. I'm here now," she comforted you gently.

Looking around, worry filled your mind. The violet flames were slowly dissipating on their own, but that's not what worried you.

Had she seen it? Would she be mad? You didn't want your guardian to be mad with you. You didn't want to be punished for letting it get out of control. As the thoughts started to grow, your tears turned to sobs. "I'm sorry," you quaked fearfully as you hid your face in the front of her clothes.

There was a brief moment of silence in which you felt your chest tighten and the air grow thick in your lungs, but then Toriel began to rock you in her arms and gently shushed you. "It's okay, my child," she told you quietly, "There's nothing to be sorry about."

Lifting your face to see her's, you felt it scrunch up in confusion. "B-but I.. I didn't.. m-my magic," you sputtered, not entirely making sense, but Toriel seemed to understand.

"You should have told me," she said, but not at all in the tone you were expecting. You were expecting to be harshly scolded, but instead she was very gentle with her words. "I didn't realize you had any. I could have been teaching you so much more," she explained briefly.

"B-but.. I lost control," you murmured uncertainly.

Toriel shook her head at you. "I saw what happened. That horrible creature attacked you, and I know you only acted to protect yourself. Anyone else in your position would have done the same," she insisted, a frown appearing on her face as she added, "I'm only upset that I was not there to protect you instead. I should have known better than to try and surprise you."

At your surprised look, she seemed to notice what she'd mentioned. "Oh, well.. I guess there's no use in hiding it now," she said with a sigh. Slowly, she got to her feet, then aided you in doing so, as well. Surprisingly, the pain had all but vanished by now, and you placed your hands to your chest, where your soul had receded into, out of curiosity.

Noticing this, Toriel explained, "Don't worry, I used some of my own magic to heal you. Your soul should be fine, my child." She then moved away from you, and you quickly followed after her. It was then that you noticed a small box near the archway which led out of the room. Toriel picked it up and then turned to you.

The box was wrapped in decorative paper and ribbons, with a slight dent on one of the corners. She must have dropped it.

Toriel held it out to you, and you took it with wide, curious eyes. "Go ahead, open it," she encouraged you, and you set about unwrapping it without wasting a moment. With the paper out of the way, you lifted the lid of the box to see.. a sweater.

Pulling it out of the box, you noticed it was striped with two of your favorite colors, and had a heart stitched into the front of it. Whether out of fate or luck, the heart was purple, just like your soul.

"It took me a while to finish it, but I wanted to give it to you today," the kindhearted monster said softly, as if embarrassed.

"I love it! Thank you, mom!" you beamed at her, then clumsily began trying to pull the sweater over your head. With a little help from Toriel, you put it on over your other clothes. It was very thick, but also very large. Your hands could barely reach the ends of the sleeves.

Your guardian gave a slight giggle as you waved your arms around. "It's a little big on you now, but you'll grow into it, I'm sure," she remarked.

You resolved to wear it as much as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did you like this chapter? How about your new sweater? I hope so.
> 
> I had fun writing this chapter. However, just a warning, I'm going to be busy for a good while starting tomorrow and ending sometime the second week of the new year, so I might not get around to updating this until after that. Sorry for the let-down, but thanks for understanding. Sometimes you just have to deal with life's hardships first and relax once it's in the past.
> 
> Anyway, time for the next poll! The question is:
> 
> How good are you at cooking? Can you cook well, or are you like me, and usually end up ruining everything you try to make?
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Aw, it makes me so happy to see people actually like this. Unfortunately, the next chapter's gonna take a bit longer than planned. Why, you ask? Because my computer is a piece of shit. Over half of what I wrote is gone. Just not even there. The file is fine, but the words? Nope. So.. sorry to disappoint.
> 
> What pisses me off is that I had almost finished it, and now I don't even have a full paragraph. I'm so mad about this. This is why we make backups, my friends. I am also to blame, because I'm an idiot who doesn't remember to backup her files. Again, really sorry for the delay. Give me time to stew in my rage before I try rewriting this because I'm an obnoxious child. That is all. Have a nice day.


	4. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so.. Hey there! Sorry for kind of disappearing on you all? I don't think I can really apologize enough for that, but here's the thing.. I'm just gonna say it: I'm giving up on this story. I still have about four chapters that I could write, but that's it. I don't want to write all of that just to have it end on another cliffhanger for months. So sorry, I'm not going to do that.
> 
> However, I will say that if anyone wants to continue this, or just want to see the notes on the chapters I never finished, feel free to leave a comment. I have a dropbox file with nothing but chapter ideas for this story. If you wanted to continue writing the story, I'd make you a co-author and help edit and talk about ideas for the future chapters, I just can't continue writing this alone.
> 
> For those of you that want to hear the excuses about why I'm not doing this alone anymore, it's actually because.. Well, a lot of shit happened. In short, I got sick four times, my cat died, my parents got divorced, and I got really depressed. I won't be going into the long version because I simply can't handle it.
> 
> On the bright side, I may or may not start a new story. I'm feeling better, and I think it would help me to write something new. I still love undertale, so it'll probably be another undertale story, too. Just something different. I have an idea in my head, but I want to write as much as I can before I go ahead and post it. Just to make sure nothing happens to leave it like this story.
> 
> Again, sorry for all of this, but I hope you all enjoyed what little I wrote. Have a wonderful day!

**This story has been cancelled until further notice.**


End file.
